Did I knew you from my childhood?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Bud comes to Far Far Away to see Sleeping Beauty from his childhood, but Sleeping Beauty doesn't remember him. It's up to her best friends to get Sleeping Beauty to remember Bud from her childhood.


The Princesses in Far Far away Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella meets Bud, Peter and Edward as adults and the princes knew them from their childhood but the Sleeping Beauty had lost her memory to know Bud from her childhood. Can Rapunzel, Prince Charming and their friends help Aurora regain her memory?

It starts off one day in Far Far away when the Princesses Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella were playing in the castle.

"So Snow, are you the lucky one to have someone that sings too?"

"Peter, yes I do. But in my childhood, you used to slack off all the time."

"I remembered that."

"So Cinderella, why did they call you Cinder for short?" Edward asked.

"They just did, you called me that when I was a kid. Remember when we first met as kids?" Cinderella asked.

"I do remembered that time."

"I wonder why Bud has not come for our best friend?" Snow White asked til they saw Rapunzel and Prince Charming ran and hid under he couch.

"There's a price, he has brown hair."

"Oh dear."

When the brown haired prince (that looks like Kristoff from Frozen) was wearing green, red and brown clothing Sleeping Beauty jumped into action and started to fight the prince, then when Sleeping Beauty pined him down. The prince notice the princess was from his childhood.

"Aurora?"

"I know that's her real name." Snow White said as Rapunzel and Prince Charming came out from under the couch.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Sleeping Beauty, Bud. Do you remember me when we were kids?"

"Bud?" Sleeping Beauty asked as Bud nodded as Sleeping Beauty lost her memory "I don't think I've seen you before."

"You have Sleeping Beauty, you've gotta wake up and get over yourself."

"Bud, we remembered you." Rapunzel said.

"I do remember Prince Charming, we used to be best friends." Bud said.

"I do remember before I met Rapunzel."

"But why does Sleeping Beauty not notice it is him?"

"That's something that Sleeping Beauty will have to see." Snow White said.

When Bud was outside he saw Sleeping Beauty sitting on the edge of the bridge, Bud has a flower in her mouth he smiled as he went up to the princess.

"Aurora, do you wanna go out with me?"

"Ewwww, your gross." Aurora replied as he pushed Bud into the water.

"I won't give up til she remembers me."

The next try Bud saw Sleeping Beauty, he wanted to hug her. So he went up to the green dress princess and gave her hug but was squeezing too tight on her.

"Ow, you're hurting me. Next time you'll make me sick."

"You used to like this remember?" Bud said.

"Yeah, but now that I don't remember that. I dislike it!"

"Not til you remember me."

"Ah! you almost made me wet my dress, you're a bad boy...pervert."

"I am not a pervert Aurora, and I wasn't you liar! I wasn't one from my childhood."

"Don't call me a lair, or I'll punch you in your face."

"Why did Aurora called me pervert?"

"She's cooking you." Snow White said.

"She's the diva."

"Yeah, a brat." Cinderella replied.

"I don't know what else to do, she starts to hate me."

"Why not we tell Sleeping Beauty of all the things that you and she did in your childhood.

"How do we do that?" Bud asked.

"Maybe this plan will work."

A couple minutes later

Rapunzel have got all the pictures of Bud and Sleeping Beauty as kids and Teenagers.

"Will this work?"

"We'll see, now Bud you may see Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty, it me Bud. You lost your memory." Bud said he was getting worried about his playmate in the past as kids.

"I think I know you, but did I knew you back then?"

"Look Sleeping Beauty, these are what we want to show you." Rapunzel placed the pictures of Sleeping Beauty and Bud as kids from their childhood, then Bud hopes that Sleeping Beauty gets her memory back.

"We met when we were 5 and 6 years old, then you left when we were 17 years old."

"Bud...I remember you from when we were kids, so it has been a while."

"Does she have her memory back?" Bud asked.

"Let's see." Fiona said as Sleeping Beauty stood up and looked at Bud.

"Bud."

"Yes, it's me."

"Bud!" Sleeping Beauty jumped for joy as she and Bud gave each other hugs.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Bud, I fought that you were gone."

"Same here, but now we are back together. Now we can get married whenever you want to do that." Bud replied as Sleeping Beauty was half way asleep "Sleeping Beauty, are you ok?"

"It's this Narcolepsy that I was diagnosed with when I was young. I think I was 5 and I had this, and you saw me Sleeping sometime as kids."

_Flash back from Bud's childhood_

_"Aurora, come on sleepy head. Wake up."_

_"Please Bud, not now."_

_"Your 5 years old, and I'm 6 years old get up."_

_"Stop that Bud!" Aurora said as Bud pushed her off the bed._

_"You can't sleep forever."_

_"Ok ok Bud, I'm getting up."_

_Couple years later_

_"Yeah, want the hug to be tighter?" Bud asked._

_"Sure, I'm 12 so I don't mind." Aurora said as Bud started to hug Sleeping Beauty so tight that Aurora pined Bud to the ground._

__"I pined yah."__

_"Let me up girl."_

_"We'll always remember each other even if we are apart." Bud said.__  
_

_"We'll meet again one day, I swear."_

_Few years later_

_"I have to go Bud."_

_"You can't go Aurora, why do you have to move to another school?"_

_"Because, my parents are moving to Far Far away."_

_"Oh dear, does that mean we can't see each other anymore?" Bud asked._

_"No! You'll always be my best friend Bud, I want to give you this as your High School Congratulation day." Aurora said as Bud opened the gift and it was a neck less with a half of a heart._

_"Wow, I never fought I can have this gift." Bud said._

_"I've got the other half on my neck less, my mom gave both half's to me. It used to belong to my parents, now one half belongs to me; and the other half is for you."_

_"Thanks Aurora, I will see you again someday."_

_"Good bye Bud, I'll miss you."_

_End of Flash Back from Bud's childhood._

"We did met as kids til you left me."

"I still have the half of the heart." Sleeping Beauty said as Bud showed the other half to the princess, and he connected his half of the heart to her piece.

"I do remember."

"That's been years ago."

"How hold are you now?" Bud asked.

"23 years old I am."

"Wow, I'm 24 years old. I've been looking for you for years and now I've found you."

"I missed you Bud."

"I've missed you too." Bud replied.

"Sorry for being rude and mean to you."

"It's ok Aurora, you lost your memory."

"Now that I have it back, I would like a kiss."

Bud brought his girlfriend over and they both kissed, that's how Bud and Aurora got back together again from their childhood.

The end


End file.
